vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mistletoe Series/@comment-35674751-20180602001021/@comment-35801120-20180609025146
No, no, no. I'm with the Bluebird, technically Len killed Miku first and Rin attacked. Basically, it was the Phoneix Order's fault (Len: Second Lieutenant of GuiVermillon's Imperial Guards) it's his fault. No, Len actually thought that Queen Miku killed King Kaito. Look at this story: Roughly 1000 years ago, there was the Gods, but as soon as many people had increased, the Gods made the world as a paradise, because they would grant anyone wishes. And with that, everyone had faith and always prayed to their gods for granting their wishes. But years later, the people forgot about their kindness towards the god. Horrible people were even born. Because the Gods could grant any wishes, the people became selfish and envious and angry at the Gods because they wanted the ability of the Gods can do as well. And so the cycle of the beautiful life was ruined. All mankind would try to reach heaven and try hunt down the gods. That also leaded two gods, to misunderstand each other, and break their relationship due to their own opinion, human and their different ways of thinking. ''' '''But then there was a bird paradise, and there were two birds and one phoenix told that humans should be all killed due to their stupidity and selfish, but then other bird did not agree. They fighted and argued and meanwhile they did, the Humans became stronger and killed any weaker gods. The gods, fell to earth in defeat, getting up a new path. The leaders agreed that the gods who fell and turned into humans will become their companion. Many Kingdoms were born along with the gods who will be the role of their parents, by in marriage with a human royalty and god. And because of that, the two fighting birds--The bluebird and Phoenix fell to discord on earth, making up two kingdoms: The Blue Oak and The Gui Vermillion. So in this song, Miku is the queen of Blue Oak and Kaito is the King of Gui Vermillion, and they both are arch enemies. Rin who is the maid of Miku, gave Miku a present to show peace and Len is the guard of Kaito. Though Rin and Len serve Miku and Kaito, they have a good friendship to who they serve. But one day, you'll notice Miku is holding a paper with a tree. That is showing her, that she and Kaito must marry, but Miku wasn't sure about that. And so at the wedding, Len was suppose to be guarding Kaito, but then Rin pops out. Len immediately falls in love with her and tries to show off (you'll see him trying to make fire) but he fails, and so Rin and Len fell for each other that day. But because they were in love, they forgot about Kaito and Miku and just.....Wondered off and played around. And meanwhile at the wedding, the war is now finally ended that Kaito and Miku are now held in marriage, but then there was another party somewhere behind Kaito, which Miku notices (you'll see she looks scared) but she was too scared to say anything and Kaito notices she is. But it was too late, he was shot and was killed. Miku immediately flees as kaito dies. Len came back to the kingdom and of course, he sees Kaito dead, he gets angry and immediately thinks that it was all Miku fault--and same with Rin who he thinks what just a distraction so that Kaito would be killed easily, and so Len unleashed his powers and attacks. Meanwhile at the Blue Oak, Miku knew that Len would attack at any moment thinking that it was her who killed Kaito, and so she unleashed her powers too. But before she did, she immediately gave the throne to Rin. Len was too strong for Miku and Miku immediately dies, which you will see the battle in the reflection on Rin's eyes. There two gush of light--one red which is Len and one is blue which is Miku, fighting in the sky. Rin flees from the Kingdom and sees the whole thing. She becomes furious and unleashed her powers too, become the next Queen of the Blue Oak. And so, this is why this horrible cycle and history goes on and on. Oh and by the way at the end, you'll notice that the present Rin gave to Miku is a flower and you'll see that Miku is wearing it on her dress when she is shown before she dies.